czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Christy Jenkins
Christy Jenkins '''była pierworodną córką Carla i Helen Jenkinsów i starszą siostrą Billie Jenkins. Zarówno Christy jak i jej siostra były czarownicami, które odziedziczyły moce po ich babci, a swoje moce ujawniają dopiero w okresie dojrzewania. Pomimo tego, że pozornie Christy była niewinna, to z czasem okazała się być po stronie Triady. Skrycie manipulowała Billie i nastawiała ją przeciwko Czarodziejkom. Doprowadza do ostatecznej bitwy, gdzie razem z Phoebe i Paige ginie w wybuchu posiadłości. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Christy urodziła się około 1984 roku i była pierwszą córką Carla i Helen Jenkinsów, jej babcia była czarownicą i to po niej odziedziczyła magiczne zdolności. Dwa lata później w 1986 roku urodziła się Billie. Zachowywały się one jak typowe siostry „walczyły jak kot z psem”, a Christy lubiła, gdy Billie wpadała w kłopoty oraz była także bardzo skryta i Carlowi oraz Helen zajęło trochę czasu, aby ją zrozumieć. Christy została opisana przez Helen jako „adorującą Billie” i nikt nie mógł tknąć Billie z wyjątkiem właśnie Christy. Okazało się, że Christy „słyszy głosy”, co było darem telepatii. Nim jednak to się wydało, Christy została porwana. Życie w niewoli thumb|left|Christy w noc przed porwaniem. W wieku siedmiu lat, Christy została porwana przez demona o imieniu Reinhardt i została umieszczona pod nadzorem demonów Szkody. Demony Szkody przetrzymywały Christy bezpiecznie w Podziemiu w ramach przygotowań powrotu Triady, trójki potężnych demonów najwyższego poziomu. Triada manipulowała porwaną Christy, ponieważ wiedzieli oni, że ona i jej młodsza siostra staną się w przyszłości bardzo potężnymi czarownicami i wierzyli, że to one są kluczem do mocy ostatecznej. Byli oni przekonani, że gdyby dały radę w stanie wykorzystać swoje moce, to mogłoby przechylić szalę na złą stronę. Christy została wyszkolona i wierzyła, że zło było dobre z pomocą Dumaina, demona, jej wyimaginowanego przyjaciela. Triada miała nadzieję, że Christy i Billie jako potężne czarownice, siostry powiązane poprzez krew i magię będą mogły równać się z Czarodziejkami. Ostatecznie doszło do Ostatecznej Bitwy, w której tylko Piper i Billie przeżyły i drastycznie przechyliło to szalę na stronę zła. Życie po uratowaniu Christy thumb|left|Christy w [[Posiadłość Halliwellów|posiadłości Czarodziejek.]] Zanim Billie znalazła ją w podziemiach w 2006 roku, poszukiwała Christy przez większą część swojego życia. Z pomocą Czarodziejek Billie zaczęła uczyć Christy jak ma kontrolować swoje moce. W pewnym momencie Christy ponownie została porwana przez klan demonów Szkody, wysłanych przez Triadę podczas, gdy była pod opieką Billie, ale znowu zostaje uratowana. Chociaż są w podziemiu Billie przekonuje Christy, aby wykorzystała swoje moce do unicestwienia demonów. Wspólnie używają mocy pirokinezy i unicestwiają demony. Współpraca z Triadą thumb|left|Christy przywołuje i ostrzega Triadę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Billie i siostry Halliwell nie wiedziały, że Christy współpracuje z Triadą i jest ich pionkiem. Z biegiem lat Triada i Źródło próbowali wielu prób zabicia Czarodziejek, między innymi poprzez wysłanie Cola Turnera czyli Belthazora. Jednak przez cały czas Christy była manipulowana przez Dumaina - demona wyższego szczebla, który był także jej wymyślonym przyjacielem. Przekonał on Triadę, by nie robiła krzywdy Christy, ponieważ ma ona duży wpływ na swoją siostrę i może w łatwy sposób zmienić jej nastawienie do Czarodziejek. Dumain wierzył, że gdyby udało im się przekonać Billie, że Czarodziejki stanowią zagrożenie to ich magia w połączeniu z Triadą będzie silniejsza od Mocy Trzech. Wiedział on także, że siostry Halliwell jak i siostry Jenkins zginą w walce pozwalając odrodzić się Triadzie. Triadzie spodobał się ten pomysł na tyle, iż obiecali, że Dumain stanie się jednym z nich jeżeli odniesie sukces. thumb|Christy w [[Szkoła Magii|Szkole Magii.]] Początkowo uważano, że to Triada jest głównym zagrożeniem dla Czarodziejek i to przeciwko nim ma odbyć się ostateczna bitwa. Gdy ginie dwóch członków Triady, Leo Wyatt nie zostaje zwrócony przez Anioła Przeznaczenia. Ostatni członek Triady przypomina Christy, że Billie jest niezbędna do „Mocy Ostatecznej” i tylko w taki sposób może ją „ocalić” (innymi słowy trzeba obrócić ją przeciwko Czarodziejkom). Gdy Candor zauważa, że Christy się waha, wysyła demony Noxon, aby zabiły rodziców jej i Billie. Gdy Christy znajduje się z nim sam na sam ze złością go zabija. Przed śmiercią, Candor mówi, że Christy zaliczyła „ostateczny test”. Christy dostrzega okazję, aby nastawić Billie przeciwko siostrom Halliwell, gdy zauważa, że są one bardziej zajęte poszukiwaniem Leo niż tropieniem demonów, mimo tego Christy wie, że to Candor był tym, który wysłał demony, aby zabić jej rodziców. Z pomocą Dumaina, Christy informuje Billie, że Czarodziejki muszą zostać powstrzymane. Moc Ostateczna thumb|Christy i Billie przywołują [[Nicość.]] Christy i Billie mierzą się z Czarodziejkami w ich posiadłości przy czym obie strony używają mocy Nicości. Gdy Piper, Phoebe i Paige wzywają Nicość, Christy i Billie porywają syna Piper, Wyatta i wspólnie z nim wypowiadają zaklęcie. W rezultacie obie strony mają wyrównane szanse. Moc Nicości niszczy wszystko wokoło i wysadza dom na kawałki. Na miejscu giną Phoebe, Paige oraz Christy. Piper i Billie są jedynymi, które przeżyły. Po bitwie, Nicość wraca na swoje miejsce. thumb|left|Christy i Billie po wchłonięciu Nicości. Po tym zdarzeniu Anioł Przeznaczenia zwraca Leo, który powstrzymał Piper przed zabiciem Billie. Piper pożycza pierścień Coopa i dzięki niemu przenosi się, więc do przeszłości, by naprawić teraźniejszość. Po opuszczeniu terenu zniszczonej posiadłości, Billie wraca do Szkoły Magii wraz z Dumainem. Sugeruje on, że powinna ona przenieść się w przeszłość, aby uzyskać moc Nicości przed Czarodziejkami. Gdy Dumain stara się, żeby Billie skupiła się bardziej na Triadzie zdaje sobie wtedy sprawę, że postąpiła źle i została oszukana, dlatego staje ona u boku Czarodziejek. Leo i Piper podróżują w czasie, aby naprawić to co się stało w teraźniejszości więc przy pomocy babci Penny i matki Patty odtwarzają Moc Trzech i wysyłają Nicość. Billie która wie, że została zmanipulowana, próbuje przekonać Christy, że są one wykorzystywane i stara się ją przekonać do zmiany decyzji. Christy odmawia i wraca do Szkoły Magii, nawet mimo tego, że Billie mówi, że Dumain współpracował z Triadą. Christy tworzy wtedy ogromną kulę ognia, którą posyła w kierunku Billie i Czarodziejek. Billie w obronie własnej zmienia kierunek kuli tym samym zabijając własną siostrę. thumb|Christy pokonana z rąk jej siostry, Billie. Dumain kradnie pierścień Coopa i wraz z Christy używają go do podróży w czasie, aby ostrzec Triadę o przywołaniu Nicości przez Czarodziejki. Tuż po powrocie Billie i Czarodziejek, używają projekcji Billie, aby pokonać Triadę w przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Billie próbuje po raz ostatni przekonać Christy do zmiany decyzji, jednak ta nie chce się zgodzić. Ostatecznie, Christy ginie od własnej kuli ognia, a Billie jest załamana, bo nie ma już nikogo z rodziny. Moce i Zdolności *Podstawowe moce' **'Rzucanie zaklęć:' Zdolność do pisania i rzucania zaklęć oraz odprawiania rytuałów. **'Tworzenie eliksirów:' Zdolność tworzenia eliksirów. **'Wyszukiwanie:' Zdolność do lokalizowania osoby lub obiektu za pomocą kawałka kryształu i mapy. **'Mediumizm:' Zdolność do wezwania i zobaczenia się z duchem zmarłego. *Aktywne moce'' **'Telepatia:' Umiejętność czytania w myślach innych i psychicznego komunikowania się. Telepatia Christy okazała się jednym z najbardziej rozwiniętych i zaawansowanych darów w serialu. To pozwoliło jej słuchać i za pomocą projekcji tworzyć własne myśli, odczuwać nadchodzące ataki demonów i komunikować się między wymiarami, co z kolei pozwalało jej na bycie w stałym kontakcie z Triadą. ***'Jasnosłyszenie:' Możliwość słyszenia, co mówią ludzie poza zasięgiem słuchu. Korzystając z tej mocy Christy była w stanie usłyszeć rozmowy Czarodziejek ze Szkoły Magii. ***'Kierunkowanie mocy:' Możliwość „podłączenia” się do mocy innych istot i wykorzystanie ich, gdy zostaną aktywowane. Christy była w stanie pokierować zaklęciem Czarodziejek, gdy była w psychicznym kontakcie z nimi. **'Pirokineza:' Zdolność do tworzenia i manipulowania ogniem za pomocą umysłu. Jako Wzniecacz Ognia, Christy może wywoływać pożary na przedmiotach i istotach. Była ona bardzo zręczna w korzystaniu z tego daru i była w stanie podpalić obiekty z niezwykłą precyzją i kontrolą. Na przykład kiedyś mogła zmienić demona w proch jednocześnie nie szkodząc jej okolic oraz potrafiła pozbyć się lin któymi miała związane ręce spalając je gdy miała zawiązane oczy. Była rówież zdolna uwolnić się z Kryształowej Klatki, koncentrując swoją moc na kryształach, zabijając demona i odrzucając członka Triady na znaczną odległość w kontrolowanym wybuchu. Gdy używała tej mocy razem z Billie była wystarczająco silna aby unicestwiać demony praktycznie niezwyciężone. ****'Kule ognia: '''Zdolność do tworzenia i rzucania kulami ognia. Rozwinięta wersja tej mocy pozwalała Christy na generowanie dużych kul ognia i decydowania o ich kierunku za pomocą umysłu. ***'Spalanie: Rzadka i potężna umiejętność do natychmiastowego spalania innej istoty za pomocą dłoni lub skupienia się bezpośrednio na nim. **Super siła: Zdolność dająca niesamowitą siłę jak tylko to możliwe. Mimo tego, nigdy nie zostało potwiedzone to, że Christy mogła posiadać nadludzką siłę, jak była w stanie ręką przebić na wylot członka Triady. *Inne Moce:' **'Wysoka odporność: Możliwość posiadania wysokiej odporności na magiczne i fizyczne szkody, dzięki czemu użytkownicy mogą przetrwać inne śmiercionośne moce, takie jak kule energii lub ognia. Ciekawostki *Prawdziwa natura Christy jest źródłem wielu dyskusji w fandomach. Niektórzy uważają ją za czyste zło, podczas gdy inni uważają, że Christy była manipulowana i stąd jej złe zachowanie. Przyczyny tego zjawiska są następujące: **W wypaczonym widzeniu Christy uważa się, że postępowała słusznie, ponieważ sądziła, że siostry Halliwell są zbyt egoistyczne i postępowała w celu większego dobra. **Mimo, że Christy była wychowywana przez Triadę, obawiali się oni utraty nad nią kontroli, gdy spędzała zbyt dużo czasu z siostrą i rodzicami. Dodatkowo Christy była oburzona, gdy jej rodzice zostali zamordowani. **Podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy, Christy nie miała żadnych skrupułów korzystając z mocy Wyatta, by wezwać Nicość. Była również zdecydowana zabić siostry Halliwell, nawet po tym, gdy Billie powiedziała jej, że zostały one manipulowane przez Dumaina i Triadę. **Gdy Billie obróciła się przeciwko niej, była ona nawet w stanie ją zabić za jej zdradę. Występowanie *'''Christy Jenkins pojawiła się w 10 odcinkach całej serii. **'Sezon 8:' ***''Zabić Billie 1'' (jako dziecko) ***''12 gniewnych Zen'' (jako dziecko) ***''Ostatnie kuszenie Christy'' ***''Zaręczona i zakręcona'' ***''Zaklęte pokolenie'' ***''Rozdarta tożsamość'' ***''Jung i nerwy'' ***''Przeminęło z wiedźmami'' ***''Zabić Billie 2'' ***''Czarodziejki na zawsze'' Galeria Billie and Christy Ultimate Power.gif Christy-is-destroyed.gif Christy_using_Telepathy.gif Christy-pyrokinesis.jpg Christy1.jpg ChristyFlames.jpg ChristySuperStrength.jpg 8x21-Christy-Evil.jpg Kategoria:Czarownice i Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli